The present invention is generally related to the game of pocket billiards and more particularly to a novel pool stick guide adapted to be used in playing pocket billiards.
Games such as pocket billiards, snooker, pool and bumper pool require a substantial amount of skill in the use and alignment of a pool stick or cue. Accuracy in shooting depends to a great degree on how well the shooter guides the pool stick. Players usually guide the pool stick by wrapping their index-finger around it or positioning it between their index-finger and their second finger. When attempting shots where the cue ball is at a distance, players often use what is called a "granny stick". A granny stick consists of a stick with a slotted guide on one end. The granny stick is held in one hand and the pool stick is rested in one of the slots of the guide. Shooting accuracy with or without the granny stick is primarily determined by how well the pool stick is positioned or guided. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pool stick guide which accurately and reliably positions and guides the cue stick.